This type of locking device enables opening and closing, for example of a cover, without having to provide a knob or any other device on the cover for grasping.
To that end the cover is provided with a projecting tooth to cooperate with the locking device, closing being achieved by pushing the cover against the locking device, the latter retaining the projecting tooth; and opening being achieved by exerting a second push on the cover, this second push leading the locking device to release the projecting tooth.
Such locking devices are known, in particular from the document FR 2 585 757. This document describes an assembly formed from a case, a sliding member, a spring and a rocking striker. A rotatably mounted cam is furthermore provided on the sliding member so as to cooperate with the case to enable the locking device to prevent movement of a part, joined to the cover that is to be locked, between the sliding member and the striker.
Document FR 2 622 244 also describes a locking device comprising a case, a sliding member, a spring and a cam comprising an arm pivotably mounted on the case.
A further document FR 2 568 617 also describes such a locking device which comprises a case, a sliding member, a spring and a movable part termed cam plate.
These devices of the prior art are satisfactory in terms of their function of locking and unlocking.